


But all I do is miss you, And you're not even mine

by sammi_jammi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammi_jammi/pseuds/sammi_jammi
Summary: Keith ponders about his feelings and his regrets.





	But all I do is miss you, And you're not even mine

The moon shone brightly in the sky, casting shadows in the vast desert. It was a fresh night, a breeze picking soft sand and moving it across the ground. It pattered against the window of a lonely shack.

Inside, Keith sat alone at his table; tinkering with a explosive. It was a hobby of his, something to do in his free time. Keep his mind off bothersome things. His hands started to feel stiff and achy so he sat back against the chair, leaning his head back.

He gazed up at the ceiling with hooded eyes, he should sleep. But he wonders, would he sleep or would he think?

Sleep, he hoped.

Getting up, he headed to the bed; stripping his clothes until he was in only his boxers.

_"I'll shower tomorrow..."_ He thought to himself.

He slowly drifted off to sleep, only to be awaken by a howl outside a few hours later. He startled out of bed, going over to window and only to find the empty desert.

_"Probably a pack of coyotes."_ He thought to himself. 

He sighed in annoyance, sitting back down. He glanced at the photo on his wall. The only photo that he had his friends. Friends he hasn't seen in months.

The photo had everyone looking at the camera, with big smiles and grins. Pidge was giving Romelle bunny ears, while Romelle grinned ear to ear. Hunk and Shay stood next to each other, holding hands with big smiles. Coran had these funny looking sun glasses(keith thought they looked a lot like anime sunglasses) but despite his eyes being hidden, he was happy. Shiro had a genuine smile, his hand resting on Keith's shoulder. Keith will always be grateful for the man that raised him, even if acted distant nowadays(Adam's death had more of a toll on him than he thought). Krolia also stood next to him but unlike everyone else, she had stared at the camera in confusion. He had laughed when he had gotten a copy of the photo, his mother was more alien then he thought. Allura stood right next to Lance, resting her head on his shoulder with a smile. Then there was Lance, he grinned at the camera. His smile shined the brightest among his friends. His blue eyes sparkled with joy, he could almost lose himself in them.

It had been taken days after Sendak's defeat, a gift of some sort. All the paladins had gotten one each. It was also the final day he had seen most of them. He didn't know what they were up to but Shiro still visited often and his mother was usually here every other night. He didn't know much about everyone else though. He assumed they were happy, Pidge was finally reunited with her family. Hunk was reunited was his family, and Shay was his girlfriend so he won't be that lonely. Romelle, Coran, and Allura stayed on earth with Shiro's reports here and there. He knew Lance was with them too, him and Allura were a officially a couple. They had gotten together the night of the celebration, he saw it all play out.

There had been a celebration for the victory against the Galra, everyone from the Garrison was invited. They held it in the big meeting hall, with many tables, their table being the biggest and in the center with a huge feast just for them. There was dancing and drinking, celebrating the defeat of the Galra and the return to Earth. He remembers the night so clearly, like a tape he could never delete.

_All the Paladins sat at the huge table, a feast just for them. They were surrounded by other tables with food and people but nothing could compare to theirs. It was for their victory, their success over the Galra._

_Hunk and Shay chattered on excitedly, it had been 2 years since they had last seen each other._

_"You need to try to roasted beef! With mashed sweet potatos and corn! Then you have to try banana pudding and cherry-creme pie!" He kept handing her plates, it kinda overwhelmed her but she enjoyed it nonetheless._

_Shiro was silent, but had a gentle smile. He made small talk with Krolia and Allura often._

_Pidge and Lance were arguing over who could eat the most without vomiting._

_"I can eat a whole pie without feeling sick, so believe when I say I'm gonna win!" Pidge boasted with a smirk._

_"Psh! I can eat a whole Turkey without stopping! Suck on that!!"_

_Allura and Coran were just as into their dinner as Shay was. Going from cooked steaks to tomato soups._

_"What is this called again? Temota? Looks a lot like the VereBerries, don't you think Coran?"_

_"Agreed princess, except its red!"_

_Keith sat next to his own mother, answering any questions she had. Apparently his dad didnt really serve most the dishes at the table._

_"He wasn't much of a cook, you can say..." she said with a sheepish smile._

_They continued to eat when Commander Iverson walked up the stage, everyone pausing to look up._

_"Attention everybody!" Commander Iverson called from the stage, "I wanted to tell everyone thank you for being here...and the Paladins of Voltron for saving earth." He looked over to them with gratitude written all over his face,"It has been a exhausting week but now that the fighting is over, we can finally move on from the old and onto the new."_

_Everyone cheered, applause and whistles ringing throughout the hall._

_"Now, why don't we all enjoy ourselves and continue to enjoy this celebration."_ _And with that, Iverson left the stage and music started playing again._

_The paladins continued to enjoy their meal, while people started to dance in the empty space in the middle of the hall. The music was cheery and upbeat, classic jams playing._

_Pidge was the first to go, heading over to her family._

_Then it was Shiro, disappearing out of the hall. He had been distant since Sendak's defeat, Keith wasn't sure what was wrong but he'd make sure to ask later(he had soon found out that Shiro's ex-fiance had been killed in the attacks.)._

_Coran had wondered off to search for Romelle who had gone to explore the garrison, she had been very hesitant to come to 'some alien celebration' as she put it._

_Then it was his mother, bidding him goodnight before disappearing with Kolivan. They were hush hush about their relationship but Keith was no idiot._

_Then that's when a slow song began to play, with couples appearing onto the dance circle with soft smiles and red faces._

_Hunk and Shay disappeared into the dancing circle, Shay's laughter ringing throughout the hall._

_Then it was only him, Lance and Allura. Though he felt invisible with Lance gaze only on Allura. So maybe just Lance and Allura._

_Allura looked at the dancing with interest, resting her chin on her hand._

_Lance looked at her with a pink face and a hesitant smile. But his eyes told another story, he was confident. He was positive that Allura felt the same...and he was right._

_"Hey...wanna go join them?" Lance asked softly. He lent out his hand as he stood up._

_Allura looked at him with surprise before smiling, a dark blush covering her face. Keith had to be honest, she looked beautiful. With her long white flowy gown covered with small azure butterflys(fake of course) and her hair down, curled with soft pink flowers in them. He could understand why Lance was so in love with her._

_"Yes..let's go." She took his hand, intertwining their fingers._

_And with that, they had left him._

_He watched them dance, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself._

_Allura rested her head on Lance's chest, eyes closed with content. Lance tested his chin on top of her soft wavy hair, eyes also closed._

_They continued on like that until the song ended, where they separated. They gazed into each others eyes before coming in for a sweet kiss._

_That's when Keith finally had the heart to turn away. That's when he finally knew, he never had a chance._

__Keith could only dream of being with Lance, but he knew it was selfish of him. They were both so happy when the next day had come,holding hands and acting lovey-dovey. It had made him sick with saddness.

He doesn't blame Allura either, she cared about Lance and treated him with the respect he deserved. He couldn't have asked for anyone better to be there for Lance, for worst and the best. They deserved each other.

If there was anyone he blamed, it was himself. He had treated Lance with distant hostility, didn't even bother checking on him like Allura did, and ignoring him without any thought of his feelings. He was the fool.

If he hadn't been so afraid of rejection; the fear of being left behind, maybe him and Lance could have been closer friends. Maybe...he could have had a chance. Just maybe.

Instead, he's here alone in this shack with the constant regret and just like he had feared, left behind.

And all he could think of was how much he missed Lance and how much chances he had missed to be there for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have some good ol' klangst  
> Sorry if it sucked :p


End file.
